


一汤

by Ms_Wilhelm



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: China takemura fan group, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ms_Wilhelm/pseuds/Ms_Wilhelm
Summary: 恶魔结局，V回到地球之后自暴自弃，直到竹村五郎重新拜访。
Relationships: Goro Takemura/V
Kudos: 9





	一汤

**Author's Note:**

> 不知道打什么tag了，心情不好的产物，大概是竹村教育小孩然后一命换一命吧.jpg 不合理就不合理吧！！  
> 标题随便起的，指四菜一汤的一汤。没有特殊含义…或许。

浮空车的车门缓缓升起的时候，独属于夜之城的臭味一股脑地涌入了车厢。竹村五郎穿着板正的黑西装，日式领口服帖地裹着他的钢铁脖颈。和周围环境并不搭调的衣衫整齐难免不引人觊觎，几个小混混嘴里不干不净地骂着“荒坂狗”、“公司狗”之类的话围了上来，等他们看清竹村的一张脸之后立刻作鸟兽散，生怕多留一秒钟，都会叫这天杀的老狗抓走，抢夺肉体、囚禁灵魂。  
V发来的短信上，对于自己公寓的路线指引实在是很抽象。沿着这儿这么走再那么走，遇到什么就左转再右转，但此时此刻能找到的线索也就是这么一条翻了很久才翻得出来的短信了。竹村把胳膊肘下面夹着的合同板换到右边，后退一步对面前脏兮兮的公寓门进行了扫描，确认门上残留的指纹属于V之后，才不轻不重地在门上快速地敲了四下。  
——没人应答，但里面有声音。大概这就是另外两枚陌生指纹的主人。竹村五郎把耳朵贴到房门上听了听，相当不耐烦地加重了力道，近乎于砸门地又敲了四下。里面安静了一会儿，就好像学生时代自习课的时候有老师路过一样——很快就涌出了更加吵闹的声音。竹村已经不耐烦了，他拔出手枪，抵着门锁扣下扳机。门锁发出一声惨叫，连带着门一起被这威力十足的一枪轰出了一个大洞。  
房间里像炸开了锅一样，桌上、地上到处都扔着花花绿绿的速食食品包装袋。一黑一白的两个人影尖叫着满地乱跑，门又被这凶神恶煞的杀神一般的人物挡着，只好缩在窗户边上瑟瑟发抖，恨不得跳楼逃跑。竹村没去管那两个人，目光直直地看向被两个性偶抛下的年轻男孩——夜之城久负盛名的超级雇佣兵，V，赤身裸体，吞云吐雾，嗨得连自己老妈是谁都认不出来了。他面前的小桌上堆满了还没开封的垃圾食品，还有纸钞和吸入器。房间里毒品的气味儿很浓，竹村紧紧皱着眉头大步流星地走过去，一只手提着桌子边缘把那些垃圾都倾倒在地上，好给合同板腾出一块地方来。V还沉迷在自己的世界中无法自拔，手在身边的位置上不停地摸着。大概在他的认知里，那儿还坐着个人，弯眉笑眼地讨好他。  
竹村唾了一口，凑上前去稳而狠地给了他一巴掌。这一巴掌当然不会要了他的命，但那张算得上是英俊的脸蛋上很快浮现了五个通红的指印，一行鼻血也缓缓地从他的鼻子里流了出来。竹村看了看没什么反应的V，又伸手扯着他的头发，还是怀了一丝不忍心地又提着他的腋下，拖死狗一样一路半拖半拽到洗手台前，蓄了半池冷水，把V的脸按了进去。V呛了几大口水，手舞足蹈地试图挣脱竹村的压制。嗑嗨的年轻人的反抗是徒劳的，竹村一遍一遍地把V按进水里，直到那盆水都快被V挣没了才停下。  
“竹村五郎，操——咳咳咳咳、操你妈！”V说。他拨开眼前湿漉漉的头发，透过镜子看见了竹村的倒影。真真正正的、活着的竹村……V打了个冷战，毒品和酒精的效力随着他的冷汗一起蒸发了。听见自己的名字，竹村五郎才把V放下，还小心翼翼地让他的脑袋别直接磕到地上变成个傻子。他去浴室扯了毛巾过来像擦小狗一样擦干了V的脸和脖子，半干的头发下露出一张快要油尽灯枯了的脸。他不动声色地把手上脱落的一大团头发塞进洗手池下面，才用浴袍裹好V光溜溜的身体，打横抱起来送到床上。按理说，装了不少强化义体、在作战那会儿几乎能武装到牙齿的V不应该这么轻，但怀里年轻人的分量着实吓了他一跳。  
V的床也乱糟糟的，床单上面黄黄的一滩已经干涸了的痕迹发出刺鼻的气味。不用扫描就知道那是什么——竹村腾出一只手来扯掉床单，把堆在地上才幸免于难、只是沾了点儿灰的被子展开，一半铺着，一半儿给V盖上。  
“他妈的，竹村五郎，你发什么神经病。”V小声地骂了一句，声音越来越小，一副底气不足、半死不活的样子。两个还没过劲儿的性偶也忘了刚刚的变数凑了过来，挤在床边上试图在V手中分享最后一点儿快乐源泉。竹村五郎低头看了一眼——一个两鬓染成白的，一个唇上贴了胡子，两个人都装了“强化脊椎”义体，但没什么实际作用只能当做装饰……只有在V这儿，这玩意能起到装饰的作用。他感到一阵无力的恶心，提着两个不停尖叫的人扔到沙发上让他们自己玩儿去，顺便拿着合同板回到床边，强硬地往V手里一塞：“如果我没有来看你，你是不是就打算这么磕着药嗨死过去？”  
V看了一眼手里的合同板，往地上一甩，手脚乱晃哼哼唧唧地像个小学生一样开始耍无赖。竹村耐着性子把合同板塞回他的手里，双手按着V的肩膀严肃地看着他的眼睛：“这就是你要的、宝贵的自由？”  
好吧——就一秒，V不得不承认自己被那对银色义眼中闪过的红光吓着了。竹村没等他的回答，拉着他的右手挑出食指就要往合同板上按。  
“操你的，竹村，我不签！”这次V是真正意义上地在挣扎了，比在洗手池里扑腾的力道可打多了。然而这在一个健康、强大、训练有素的战争机器面前无济于事。合同板发出轻微的“滴滴”声，算是合同签署了。V气鼓鼓地从床上爬起来，指着竹村的鼻子就要破口大骂，然而一口气没上来，只能眼前发黑地倒回床上一口深一口浅地倒气。房间里一时安静下来，只剩下V的喘气声和走廊传来的繁杂脚步声。  
竹村五郎也沉默了一会儿。他从口袋里取出一支昂贵的三型吸入器给V扎上，直到后者胸膛平静下来才嗫嚅着嘴唇准备开口说话——但公寓的门被敲响了。竹村五郎的神色也变了，他摇晃着V的肩膀，快速而低声地像是下命令一样跟V耳语。“V，说点什么，V！”V没理他，抚着自己的胸口喘了一会，突然像发疯了一样就要把脑袋往墙上撞。胶囊床的空间有限，他没控制好自己发软的手脚，一头扎进了竹村五郎怀里。竹村按住V的肩膀，相当轻柔地抚摸了一下，然后恶狠狠地劈在了V的脖子上。  
V哼都没哼一声，软软地倒在了竹村的怀里。他抱着昏过去的V发了一会儿呆，仔细地想了想V刚刚说过的每一句话，脸上不自禁地显现出一种悲哀而痛心的神情来。门又被敲响了，竹村五郎变回了那个冷漠、强大的战士。他仔仔细细地替V拉好了衣裳，又用被子整个儿裹得像个蠕虫一样，轻柔地放在了一群穿着防护服、胸前印着荒坂的医护人员抬着的担架上。  
房间里很快只剩下三个人，其中有两个出卖了自己的身体，剩下那个出卖了自己的灵魂。竹村五郎检查了一下弹匣，一枪一个干脆利落地解决了两个与自己容貌相仿的性偶，临走前还把破碎的门摆回了原来的位置，就好像自己从来没有来过一样。

————————————————

维克多·维克托的地下诊所为了这件事已经关了好几天门了。他不是竹村五郎见过的最好的义体医生，但是却是V最信任的义体医生，所以他也只能相信他。  
竹村五郎打开手里的冷藏箱，一枚蓝紫色的Relic芯片正安静地躺在里面。维克多欲言又止，他神情复杂地看了一眼面前的这个男人——自己治不好V，但至少能让他活着；竹村五郎要治好V，却让他死了。要不是米斯蒂拦着，恐怕现在整个诊所都要被拆了。那个浅金色头发的姑娘也在，正交叠着双手站在门边，一脸担心地看过来。  
实在是没办法了……办法都用光了，夜之城从来都没有什么狗屁的“希望的阳光”，有阳光的地方也必然存留不下夜晚。竹村五郎把一个文件袋交给维克多，在这样信息化的时代，这样的文件袋实在是算得上老古董了，竹村五郎的脑袋也算得上是老古董了。樱花与武士、生与死、酒与刀，这些早就该埋进历史缝隙里的东西充斥着这个人的脑袋。这是义气么？“义气”是为了友谊而甘愿承担的风险、接受的牺牲，而一厢情愿的“补偿”显然不在此列。  
再次确认所有事情都安排好了之后，竹村五郎伸长了两条腿躺在诊疗椅上。米斯蒂突然爆发出一声破碎的抽泣，她扑到诊疗椅旁边，拉着竹村五郎的手泣不成声。竹村有些动容，他在V的地盘上，以V的身份去会见V的好友，也接受了V好友的感情。维克多摘了眼镜偷偷地抹掉眼角的泪水，扶起米斯蒂。这姑娘已经哭花了眼线，黑色的眼线糊得满脸都是。竹村想起了V抽到的那张“恶魔”牌。失去掌控、受到侵犯、面对邪恶、权力的争夺。如果一具身体的所有权也算作权力的话，那么V很快就要苦尽甘来了。  
他刚刚拜访的时候，米斯蒂也想要给他占卜一下，但他拒绝了，说自己不信这个。事到如今，也没什么好不信的了。  
理论上来说，竹村五郎应该在这时候说一些意味深长的话，总结过去的生活，反思迄今为止的行为，寄托对就此为止的生命原应有的情感。但他不是什么武士，对过去的生活也没有什么要忏悔的。唯一不同的就是——V，这个年轻人，他卷进了不该由他来承受的纷争，也因为自己的说辞而一次又一次地希望落空、遭受苦难。  
竹村五郎没办法离开荒坂、离开荒坂三郎，但荒坂三郎可以离开他。有足够多的、更强大的、更忠诚的侍卫可以为他赴汤蹈火，而且做得不会比他更差……这也是为了三郎大人好。  
竹村五郎这样想着，伸手捻起那片写着V的芯片，和维克多交换了一个眼神——维克多想拦住他，但是又停下了——然后坚定地塞进自己的脑袋。金发女孩已经出去了，能隐隐约约地听见她的抽泣声。竹村五郎服下手中的伪内三嗪，“最好的”义体医生开始为他实行麻醉，并将在这之后锯开他的前额，进行轻微程度的破坏，模拟出第一次与竹村五郎见面时，V脑门的那一枪。从一开始，竹村五郎就打算这么做了。维克多同意帮忙，他就坐在这儿；不同意，就他妈的给自己来上一枪。不能一起活，至少能一起死。  
V的最后一句话是什么来着？“操你的，竹村五郎”吗？  
鬼使神差地，竹村睁开了已经看不见的眼睛。“——替我向V，问好。”


End file.
